Optical devices such as cameras and integrated camera optics are sometimes integrated into electronic devices such as mobile phones and computers, among others. Manufacturing active and passive optical and electronic components for such devices on a wafer scale is becoming more attractive. One reason is the ongoing trend to reduce the cost of such devices.
Thus, in some applications, the various components are fabricated and assembled on a wafer scale. A wafer scale package, or wafer stack, can include multiple wafers stacked along the smallest wafer dimension (i.e., the axial direction) and attached to one another. The wafer stack can include substantially identical optical or opto-electronic devices arranged side-by-side. In such a wafer-scale assembly process, various individual components may need to be aligned with one another, and any required alignment may need to be maintained during the assembly process so that the resulting devices operate properly.